wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Community Apps
If you are the admin of your community and are interested in learning how to curate content for your Community App, please read the help page and the help page. :*''For a list of all Wikia mobile products, visit the .'' Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. What are Community Apps? Community Apps are free apps available for Android and iOS. They provide quick mobile access to your community's content that is curated by you! Community Apps allow your community to have an optimal display and format for mobile devices, so your community is easy to read, navigate and explore. You can download the App for your community in the Google Play Store and Apple App Store. Getting Started After you have downloaded and started the App, you will be presented with a home screen. At the top of the home screen is the top nav bar, which contains the title of the community and the main menu/search button (More on this feature below). Located beneath the nav bar are the stats about the community. They display the Wikia WAM score (essentially a community popularity ranking), total number of pages, total number of photos, and total number of videos. The rest of the home page is broken into four categories: Top Picks, Trending, Videos, and More Communities. Main Page Navigation The home page will show the top options for each navigation category. Clicking the 'MORE' link will show you all of the options in a given category. #'Top Picks' - 'Top Picks' displays a list of all the main categories. All articles and sub-categories can be found within this main list of categories. #'Trending' - Trending shows you the categories and articles that have recently gotten the most views. This is a good way to stay current with news in your topic of interest, and to see what your community has been looking at lately. #'Videos' - The main page shows some of the most popular videos on the community. You can view more videos wherever they are embedded on article pages within the community app. #'More Communities' - More communities will take you to the app store to see a list of other Wikia Community Apps you may be interested in. Content Navigation The purpose of any Community App is to connect fans with the articles, images and videos from their community of interest. The content is organized by the categories that exist on the community where the content lives (usually nameofcommunity.wikia.com). This content is selected by category by the admins of a given community. :If you are an admin and curious about how to curate content for your own community, see . Finding Content There are two main ways to find content on a Community App. #'By category' - The first option is to go into the 'Top Picks' or 'Trending' sections on the main page and select the category that pertains to the article you are looking for. For example, the Weapons category would be a good place to look for a 'Sniper Rifle' article. #'By search' - The second method is to click on the menu button in the navigation bar at the top of the screen. There you will find the search bar where you can type in the name of any content you are looking for. CA Top Picks.png|By category CA Search.png|By search Menu Navigation The menu/search button can be found on the righthand side of the navigation bar at the top of the screen. In the menu you will find the search bar as well as 5 menu options: Home, About, Languages, Send Feedback, and More Communities. #'Home' - The home button takes you back to the main page of the app. #'About' - The about button leads you to the Community App licensing and terms of use as determined by Wikia, Inc. You can navigate this page using the contents navigation button on the right-hand side of the screen. #'Languages' - This will show you a list of all of the supported languages that a given Community App is available in. #'Send Feedback' - This will lead you to a compose email page. The email will be sent to our customer support team, who will respond to your email promptly. Type in the content box to send a bug report, voice a suggestion or request, or ask a question. Your own email info is auto-filled by the app, but if you would like to send the email from another account, just click on your own email and select a secondary account. #'More Communities' - Similar to on the main page, clicking on the more communities button will send you to the app store to see a list of all Wikia, Inc. Apps, including all of the other Community Apps, Game Guides, Lyrically, and other Wikia mobile efforts. CA3.PNG|Menu nav CA4.PNG|About CA2.PNG|Languages CA6.PNG|Feedback CA1.PNG|More communities Navigating an article page Once you've found the article page that you are looking for, you will see the main content space, and a navigation bar at the top and bottom of the screen. #'Content Space' - In an article page you will find all of the various forms of content that an article might have. This could include text, tables, images, videos and more. Articles are pulled directly from their desktop versions via the curation process mentioned above. #'Bottom navigation bar' - The bottom navigation bar has three buttons: share, related pages, and display. The share button allows you to share an article via email or SMS. Related pages shows you a list of other articles that pertain to the one you are viewing. They are most likely from the same category. Finally, display allows you to change text size, background color and brightness, among other options. This allows you to tailor your experience to your personal preferences. CA11.PNG|Content space CA10.PNG|Bottom nav CA9.PNG|Share CA7.PNG|Related pages CA8.PNG|Display Further help and feedback Category:Help Category:Mobile de:Hilfe:Community-Apps es:Ayuda:Aplicaciones Comunitarias fi:Ohje:Yhteisösovellukset fr:Aide:Applications communautaires it:Aiuto:App della Community ja:ヘルプ:コミュニティアプリ pl:Pomoc:Aplikacje społeczności pt:Ajuda:Apps das Comunidades ru:Справка:Мобильные приложения zh:Help:社區 App